After Phantom Planet
by Amber-Phantom
Summary: This starts of were the very last episode of Danny Phantom ends. Major DxS Danny and Sam are going to Clockworks to see their future but will they have to put that off to save a friend stuck through time?
1. A small sweet conversation

**Ok to all the people that commented me thanku to the people that said nice things but I can do what I want no offense and I don't know why the link didn't show up I put it on there.. Anyway here's the first chapter. WARNING SPOILERS!!**

Danny and Sam were flying through the pink, gold and purple sky laughing and talking about the future when Danny said "Sam do you want to see our future?" Sam's eyes widened with shock and excitement. The excitement took over. "Yes, but how?" exclaimed Sam squirming with excitement causing Danny to almost drop her.

"Sam, will you stop wriggling! Anyway I was thinking of asking clockwork for the favor. I'm hoping he says yes." Danny smiled down at Sam.

"Can we go now!" said Sam. Putting on her best puppy dog eyes which she knew Danny couldn't resist.

"Sure let's go now." Said, Danny. His eyes glazing over at the thought of seeing his and Sam's future.

"Danny." Mumbled Sam softly, leaning her head on Danny chest in exhaustion.

**I know that it was extremely short but I was soo tired I couldn't think of anything else to write. And I have really bad writer block I only put this up because people were complaining that there was no story. This was actual the start of the first chapter but I saved the other part separate and I can't remember it soo sorry I'll try to write more soon. Amber- Phantom**


	2. What Happened?

**Ok everyone I know the last chapter was soo short I'm hoping this one will be better!! Here it is**

On their way through the ghost zone Danny couldn't shake of a bad feeling. Something was going to happen he just knew it but what? Sam was still asleep on his shoulder warn out from the big day they had had. Saving the world can take a lot out of you. But being half ghost Danny was in a much fitter condition although was still pondering on what had happened to Vlad. Danny was so lost in thought he didn't realize he was at clockworks lair. Danny flew down to the door and gently woke Sam up.

"Wasgoinon?" Sam mumbled grumpily rubbing her hand through her hair. Danny smiled at her reaction Sam never liked getting woken up whether it was in the morning or the afternoon.

"We're here." Said Danny, pulling Sam to her feet. Sam now suddenly awake and full of energy ran to the door and knocked on it as loudly as she could.

"Hellooo!" She shouted still pounding on the door. "Is anyone in there!" she screamed.

The door opened slowly creaking making Sam and Danny jump back. But no one was there the door had just opened by itself. Danny walked in first in case anything would happen he would never let Sam get hurt.

"Is anyone here?" he said but his words echoed through the large chamber eerily. _Something is wrong_ Danny thought as he walked through the silent hall Sam following behind him shivering. Danny couldn't feel it but it was like ice in there. Something had happened but what? Danny turned down another hallway and came to the chamber where clockwork did all his work and where the time portal was. It was empty there wasn't any trinkets or bells, anything the only thing that remained was the time portal.

"It's like he packed up and moved away." Whispered Danny. He moved over to the large portal screen. It was then that Danny noticed something on the ground. He walked over and picked it up. As soon as he picked it up he knew what it was and felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes. He closed them letting a tear slide down his face clockwork had always helped him and he hadn't been here to help. For in his hand was clockworks staff.

"Danny!!" Screamed a voice he knew to well.

He turned in panic and saw….

**Ooooohh I am so sorry but I had to make it a cliffy and as much as I despise cliffy's it does keep people hanging sorry I'll try to write soon.**

**And thanku all those people who commented on my last chapter!!**


	3. Information andthe start of an adventure

**Oky doky everyone I know my chapters are soooo short so this one took longer then usual sorry. And I am in soo much trouble aren't I LOL anyways I know u have been busting to know wat happened so here it is**

"_Danny!!" Screamed a voice he knew to well._

_He turned in panic and saw…._

….Sam staring in horror at the screen that hovered above them, the time portal. There was a voice coming from the screen that sounded familiar but different like it was being muffled and was almost a whisper. Danny turned to look and saw a faint picture of clockwork in the screen.

"Clockwork?" Danny said half frightened by how weak the ghost looked and half happy just to see him alive.

"Yes Danny. It is me but please listen to my instructions as they are of great importance and could affect all of time." Said clockwork who seemed to be growing fainter by the second.

"Clockwork what happened to you, to the lair?" Danny asked frustrated he had just saved the world now he had to save time and all in the one day. Would he ever get a break?

"All in good time Danny. But first I must tell you what to do as I am running out if time." Although clockworks voice could barely be heard his voice rang through Danny and Sam's ears like he was speaking into a megaphone.

"Ok!" said Danny looking clockwork in the eye. "What do I have to do?"

"You must find me this is only a hologram of myself. I am somewhere through time but I don't know where because someone took my staff and I keep repeatedly changing into different times." Danny looked down at the staff in his hands and lifted it into the light so that clockwork could see.

"Clockwork it's right here." Said Danny, now staring at it with interest.

"Ah, yes Danny that is it. Now listen carefully do you see that clock on top of the staff. It moves all the time and if set it right whenever I change to a different time it will tell you when and where." Clockwork said quickly and clearly trying to get all the information to Danny before he moved through time again.

"Ok. I've got it thanks clockwork I'm going in." Danny said with so much strength in his voice Sam couldn't help but admire him.

"I'm coming too!" said Sam. "Don't you worry Clockwork!"

Clockwork then told them how to set the timer just before his image faded away.

"Are you ready?" Said Danny. When Sam nodded he then picked her up and flew through the time portal where they landed in……

**I hope that was a bit longer and again I am sooooooo sorry if I was too long to write it! Its just I've been buried under homework and I've been studying for this really big test well I guess its not that big but I suck at language so its big for me. LoL Until next time. And thank you for all the wonderful comments!!**


	4. Meeting Sam and Andy

**I know I haven't updated in like foreva I am sooo sorry I really am I've been meaning to post a new chappy but I guess I just kept putting it of. Thanku all of my special little reviewers you keep inspiring me to write more plz plz like this chapter. Man I feel dizzy**

_And they landed in…_

Their neighborhood.

"What!" Danny exclaimed looking around. "What's going on here?"

"I... I don't know." Sam stuttered obviously confused.

"Mummy, Daddy?" Sam and Danny looked down to see a boy around four years old looking up at them. He had dark raven hair and large cartoon like bright sapphire eyes he looked just like Danny had when he was four. Sam and Danny looked down at him in surprise.

"Huh." Danny stated mouth agape. Sam just looked at him in interest. She bent down so she was at eye level with him.

"Where is your parent's sweetie?" She said as kindly as she could to the sweet little boy. The little boy looked really confused.

"But… But aren't you..." He was cut of by a very loud screech of terror. The boy turned around as Danny and Sam looked up to see a frantic and surprised twenty-five year old Sam. Danny's mouth went dry. Sam grew up to be beautiful. Her hair had grown longer and she had styled it with a side fringe coming halfway across her left eye, her chest area had grown quite a bit too making Danny blush furiously, her eyes were still that same bright purple but they seemed to glow brighter now then they did in his time like she was even happier now.

"Andy, what have I told you about running away from me. I can't run so well right now." She said looking down at the boys whose name was Andy. As she said this Danny looked down to notice her stomach was slightly swollen. She was pregnant! Danny had been so captivated by the top half of her he hadn't even noticed. And even with her being pregnant she was still beautiful. She was practically glowing her sight took Danny's breath away. Sam from the past, his Sam, the Sam standing next to him was staring at her future self in awe. The future Sam walked over to them taking Andy's hand.

"I guess this is a big deal for you to." She said calmly like this happened to her every day. "Unless you haven't been properly introduced this is my son Andrew." She said looking down at her son with adoration. "And this," She said rubbing her stomach. "Is my soon to be daughter Lilith." She finished beaming with happiness. Danny and younger Sam just stared. The future Sam laughed. What a beautiful laugh thought Danny.

Finally Sam spoke, the younger one that is. "Who… Who is the father?"

The future Sam looked at them with a spark of interest and then started to laugh after a while the laughs turned to gasps of pain and soon tears were streaming down her face.

"Call 911!" She gasped in pain still crying. Danny ran to get a phone booth of something while the past Sam tended to her future self. Danny finally got someone to give him their mobile he quickly rang 911 and told them what street to come to.

"Hurry!" he screamed. He quickly gave the person back their phone. Thanked them and ran back to both the Sam's and Andrew. When he got there the past Sam had a worried expression on her face.

"Danny please tell me you got help!" She said something on her face told him something was terribly wrong.

Sam he grabbed her hands they were wet. He looked down to find they were covered in blood! He looked up and saw a tear in Sam's eye.

"Sam! What happened?" He yelled she just looked at him for a few seconds that felt like eternity.

"Danny." She murmured. "There's something wrong with the baby!" She said her eyes streaming with tears that fell onto the pavement almost in slow motion. Danny felt like he was going to throw up in worry. He begged the ambulance would come soon as he looked to over to were the older Sam was past out on the pavement blood soaked the ground and the younger Sam was trying to control her urges to cry and comfort Andy. What was he going to do!

**Dun DUN DUUUUN!!** **I KNOW ITS TRAGIC RIGHT!! I'll need at least 10 more reviews to post more!! So push that little blue button that says review! **


	5. Meeting Tucker and Daddy Prt 1

**OK I know I said 10 chapters but 2 was enough for me I was all excited about writing more so I did lol thanku for reviewing me you guys I'm just hoping that my chapters are getting longer.**

Danny was holding the older Sam's hands when the ambulance came but he didn't even here it. He was just concentrating on watching her breathe in case she stopped. He looked down at her hand in interest it was so pale and slender and on one of her fingers was the most beautiful ring he had ever saw and coming from a guy that meant a lot. But what disturbed Danny was that it was a wedding ring although he wanted to he wasn't sure if he was with Sam in the future although looking at small Andrew you had to think otherwise. Sam from his time was trying to comfort Andrew although it was a feeble attempt as she was shaking so badly Danny was actually scared she might hurt herself doing it. One of the ambulance medics laid his hand on Danny's shoulder, but a surprised Danny was caught off guard and grabbed the man's hand twisting it around dangerously. Sam shuddered when she heard the crack of a bone braking. Danny turned in horror.

"I am soo sorry!" he exclaimed looking at the now bruised and swollen hand. "You caught me of guard I ….." Danny rambled on feeing more and more guilty. The man was here to help Sam and now they had to help him first.

"It's ok." The man wheezed. "I'll be fine, what happened to Sam?" He coughed.

"Well she... Wait YOU know Sam!" Danny said and then he noticed the dark skin dark eyes and the PDA sticking out of his pocket. "Tucker!" Danny cried. Then he heard another Tucker coming from Sam and then Andrew, who ran to Tucker screaming and gave him a hug around the legs.

"Uncle Tuck!" He cried into Tuckers shirt. "Where's Daddy!" Tucker looked a little uncomfortable for a minute looking at me and the past Sam. They then heard a voice that actually made Danny shiver.

"I'm right here kiddo!" Said the future Danny coming out of the ambulance with a stretcher and other medical items. Danny grew up to be very handsome indeed hair still long and kind of rough looking but all the same HOT!! His body had grown masculine from all the ghost fights and his voice had deepened to the same voice as Dan Phantom but it had a nicer tone. That's what had made Danny shiver and the fact that it was himself. The past Sam was staring at the two Danny's one was taller one was shorter, one had a deeper voice the other a higher one, and one was A LOT more masculine although she still found her Danny a lot sweeter. But then Sam did a back take.

"What!" she said. The future Danny looked at her with a small smirk then went to her future self picker up and put her on the stretcher. He looked down at her and gave her a small kiss on the fore head. She moaned and opened her beautiful amethyst eyes. "Danny?" She whispered.

"I'm here," He said. And told her to not try to talk and waste her energy. All she did was nod and fell back into darkness. As she was doing this Danny put the stretcher in the ambulance while Tucker ran around to the front of the car. Danny motioned for them to all come inside and quickly. Sam grabbed Andrew almost protectively and ran in Danny followed her.


	6. Meeting tucker & Daddy prt 2

**Hopefully u guys like it thanks for the reviews.**

In the ambulance the future Danny was staring at his younger self and his younger wife. Danny was looking at his older self in interest and then down at the older Sam who was breathing shallowly and flicking his gaze at the younger Sam who still seemed to be pondering on everything. Danny had no idea how Tucker was driving with that broken wrist.

The younger Sam held Andrew on her lap he had fallen asleep used to his mother's embrace she looked down at him and brushed a loose piece of hair back from his face. He looked so much like Danny she thought to herself she then realized she was not completely right he had her stubborn chin and a defiant glint in his eye when he was determined and her small ears. She then started to laugh until she was in a fit of giggles.

Danny and Danny and Andrew stared up at her (her giggles had woken him up) She had no idea why she was laughing she just was. She looked up and into the older Danny's eyes she stopped laughing immediately, in his eyes he still had that sweet little boy look that had always made her want to kiss him.

She almost did when she stopped her urge and turned to the younger Danny to keep her gaze from the older Danny. Something stopped her and she didn't know what but she had to ask a question.

"Danny how old are you?" She got two answers at once.

"Fourteen. You know that!"

"Twenty-two. Why?"

"Ok Danny from the future!" Sam said. The older Danny looked at her weirdly then smiled.

"Yes?" he said interested.

"How old was I when I got pregnant?" She asked. The older Danny thought to himself.

"Well, you were seventeen." He stated simply.

Sam felt herself going pale, she suddenly felt sick. That was only three years away she thought.

Meanwhile the younger Danny was watching her feeling terrible. It was kind of his fault after all. He had listened to the entire conversation and had had a bad feeling since it started. He also had watched Sam go from pale to paler to her skin having a slight green tinge. But now she seemed to have realized that she was worrying over the little being in her lap watching her thoughtfully.

After a while he realized that being a dad even at a young age didn't worry him, just made him feel really proud. That little boy was a proof of Sam and Danny's love for each other and that just made Danny's heart swell with compassion. He didn't know why but he loved Andy with all his heart even though technically he had just met him. Looking down at the face so much like his own made him want to hug the small child as tightly as he could. So he reached over to Sam gave her a slight hug then took Andy from her lap. The little boy looked at Danny confused and said a very adorable thing to him.

"I love you, Daddy!" he sighed leaning into Danny's chest and resting his head on Danny's shoulder until Danny heard his breath even. He had frozen as soon as those words had left Andy's mouth. Sam moved closer to the younger Danny leaning her head on his other shoulder and watched her older self's stomach rise up and down the large bulge quivering slightly whenever the baby kicked, making both Sam's shiver.

When the ambulance stopped and they rushed out. The younger selves were surprised to find themselves not at the hospital but at the Fenton's house. And out rushed Maddie and Jack Fenton. They looked almost exactly the same except their hair was mostly grey or what was left of Jacks and they had wrinkles. Jack and Maddie's faces were absolutely astonished.

"But…how…what… when?" they both chorused together.

"Mum, Dad we don't have time for that right now! Sam's in trouble something's wrong with the baby!" The older Danny screamed his face looking frustrated, angry and scared all at once.

Almost at once Maddie and Jack's faces snapped to serious, their future granddaughter or grandson was in trouble! They wheeled the stretcher into the house which also hadn't changed except for some furniture and more pictures. As they wheeled the older Sam through the house a large picture on the wall caught the younger Sam's attention.

She walked over to it almost as if in slow motion all she could hear was her breathing. The picture was of the entire Fenton family when Jazz and Danny were 6 and 8 and to the right of them was another family picture that had been added in, it was of an older and very beautiful Jazz with a handsome man and a baby girl and baby boy in both their arms (obviously twins) they were all smiling happily.

And then to the left of Danny's family was hers and Danny's family photo. There was Sam looking so happy she looked like she was beaming, she was in a light blue dress which confused her as it wasn't black but then underneath the dress she could see the start or a chunk of a black and purple boot sticking out. Sam laughed at this she knew she wouldn't give up being Goth completely. Next to her was a very handsome and proud looking Danny Fenton. And there was Andy standing between his Mum and Dad holding each of their hands. Sam's other hand was on the lump in her stomach, this was obviously a very new portrait.

Next to that portrait was almost the exact same one except Sam was floating in the arms of Danny Phantom and just below them hovering above the ground was Andy in a ghost form! Andy's ghost form was almost the same as Danny's except for the A instead of the D and his eye's were glowing purple instead of green, he was holding up a peace sign obviously impressed with himself. Sam backed away from the portrait. And saw another one and walked over to it.

It was a portrait of a much less geeky Tucker and very pretty Valerie standing side by side holding hands and on Tuckers shoulders was a beautiful little African/American girl with very long braids and large green eyes. Sam was staring intently at the photo until she became aware of everything else around her and she heard a scream then a babies cry and then Danny yelling out her name.

"Sam, where are you?! We need you!" It was the younger and older Danny. They found her in front of the portraits. They both gave the portraits a small gaze then returned their attention to Sam.

"Sam we've been calling your name for almost two hours! Where have you been?" The younger Danny said trying to sound frustrated but he looked so happy he had a hard time doing it. Sam said nothing just thinking to herself, "_Have I really been standing here for two hours." _Sam then became aware of a voice calling her_._

"Sam…Sam!" Danny exclaimed.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"That's ok," Danny said coolly trying to contain his excitement. "Sam, do you want to see our daughters?" He said bursting with happiness and pride. The older Danny looked the same way.

"Sure!" Sam nodded enthusiastically, and then said, "Wait! What!" She trailed behind both Danny's shouting at them for walking so slow and not saying anything else to her! They got to the first room at the top of the stairs. _Danny's old room. _She thought to herself. The older Danny opened the door and they all stepped in.

The room had been turned into a small maternity room for Sam and probably Jazz when she was pregnant. Sunlight was streaming through the windows making the room bright. Maddie, Jack and Tucker were sitting in seats next to the bed.

And on the bed sat the older Sam looking tired and worn but happy all the same. She was looking down at two small bundles of blankets. And in those blankets were the most beautiful babies Sam had ever seen.

**Wasn't that a cute cliffy I think it was. Anyway sorry it took so long for this chappy to be put up but I wrote it on my laptop and my main computer broke down. And sadly my laptop isn't connected to the internet. I hoped you liked this chapter and hopefully it was longer then my other ones. Also the whole blood thing had something to do with her having twins and them coming early and stuff. Plz clicky the button that says review.**


	7. Meeting the Babies

**Hey every one! Thank you to all the people that commented me! I hope that you like this chappy as much as the last one, unless you hated the last one then I hope you like this one more! Ok well thanks and here it is….**

**Oh and guys I realise how long it's been since I uploaded a chapter. I'm so so sorry. But I gave up on this story. I just randomly found this chapter and another two on my computer. SO sorry for the horrible describing and writing, I never realised how badly I wrote. Grammer as well :) Oh well enjoy.**

The younger Sam looked down at the babies tiny faces; they were so small and fragile, _kind of like a tiny butterfly_, Sam thought to herself.

Sam looked to her left and saw the younger Danny almost jumping out of his skin in excitement. Sam laughed pleasantly, she suddenly had an over whelming sense of warmth, love and family. But then felt a crushing blow, this wasn't for her well at least not yet. She sighed. _Oh well enjoy it while it lasts_, she thought with a shrug. She turned back to the babies.

"What are we calling them?" Sam asked her older self and Danny's older self.

The younger Danny looked at her for a second shrugged then went back to the babies, cooing and talking in a baby talk. Sam thought this was way too cute but was drawn back to the conversation she had started.

"Well, this one," the older Sam said slightly nudging the twin on her left arm, "is going to be Lilith. I just feel she suits it more. But I don't know about the other one, Lilith looks like the tougher twin kinda like me," she said smiling, "But this one is kind of like the calm one the sweet one, like Danny." She finished, laughing at both Danny's who had turned around and said in union.

"Who are you calling calm and sweet! We can be tough and crazy!" They both started flexing their muscles and putting on angry expressions.

Both Sam's, Tucker, Maddie and Jack all roared in laughter but soon stopped when they were interrupted by babies crying from the noise. The older Sam had to calm them down. She was becoming thoroughly exhausted.

"I know!" Tucker said jumping from his chair. "How about we call the other baby Dannielle. Danni for short!" Tucker exclaimed causing Lilith to start crying again.

"I think that's a great idea!" said everyone in the room. Tucker sat back down feeling smug.

The younger Sam smiled looking down at the babies studying every feature. Lilith had wild curly dark black hair that piled on top of her head except one curling strand that came down onto her face she also had bright green eyes that seemed to gleam with mischief. Sam knew she would have trouble with this one. Lilith also had the longest eyelashes she had ever seen but as long as they were they weren't long enough to cover her large eyes.

She then turned to Danni who was completely different to her sister in looks as much as personality. Danni's hair was blonde (like Sam's dad) and lay almost straight with a few waves and had large angelic blue eyes. She looked like an angel herself. She also had large eyelashes though not as long as her sisters. Danni was blinking sleepily and was much quieter then Lilith. And both twins had a dimple when they smiled but Danni's was on her right while Lilith's was on her left.

Both the babies were beautiful but in completely different ways and Sam loved them both all the same.

It was then Sam remembered clockworks staff, where had Danny dropped it!

"Danny!" She said grabbing the front of his shirt snapping him out of his lovey dovey gaze at the babies.

"What!" Danny exclaimed but softened his tone when he saw the panic in her eyes. "What is it?" he asked gently.

"Danny, where did you put clockworks staff!" Sam yelled furiously.

"What staff!" Danny said cluelessly.

"Are you bloody kidding me! Umm hello Clockworks staff the one we used to get here! Sam said shaking Danny by the shirt then dropping him on the floor, where he fell like a brick.

"Huh? Oh yeah that's right. Ummm I can't remember where I placed it!" he said as innocently as he could. Everyone in the room stared at them amused.

"Where you placed it! Where you placed it! Are you kidding me?" Sam yelled furious.

"We used to act just like that when we traveled through time didn't we Danny?" The older Sam asked the older Danny smiling slightly.

"Oh, yeah." The older Danny said smiling at the memory.

"Anyway!" The younger Sam said stamping her foot which made a very loud thump because of her combat boots. "Where did you put it, Danny?"

"Umm well I think I put it down on the road. I think." He said obviously thinking hard.

"The ROAD! Are you kidding! Anyone could have picked it up by now!" Sam howled now exasperated.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Danny said really sounding sincere. He looked so sad Sam faltered and started to calm down.

"Ok Danny." She sighed. "Let's go back and look for it. Older Danny could you give us a lift?" She said.

The younger Danny then piped up. "Why don't I just fly us there?"

The older Danny said. "Yes. But everyone will freak out seeing a little Danny Phantom again."

"Hey who are you calling little!" The younger Danny said his face going a slight tinge of pink from embarrassment.

Then the older Sam said," Now come on, don't fight boys. We've got to find the staff.''

"I guess you're right" said older Danny with tenderness in his eyes.

The younger Sam was soo happy that this was her future and she wouldn't ever change it for anything in the entire universe.

The older Danny then said, "You guys can go alone if you want. I kinda feel I need to be here." He smiled down at the older Sam.

"Sam" The younger Danny said in a gentle voice. Sam looked up into his eyes and saw the exact same compassion and feelings she had seen in the older Danny's eyes.

"Danny…?"the younger Sam said as if she wanted to tell him what she had seen in the older Danny's eyes, but couldn't.

"Umm yer anyway back to the subject." Danny said, blushing.

"And what was that..?" Sam said dreamily.

"Umm, the staff. Are you ok Sam?" Danny asked baffled by Sam's continuous change in behavior.

"What... Oh yeah. I'm fine. Sam exclaimed a little too loudly blushing.

Danny gave her a troubled looked then grinned noticing that she was love struck, then blushed noticing that everyone in the room was watching them, with an amused expression.

"Umm well let's go then." He whispered gesturing to the window.

"Oh right!" Sam said blushing so hard she was the same colour as tuckers hat.

"Ok!" Danny said cheerfully. "See you everyone we will probably meet again!" Danny exclaimed picking Sam up bridal style and jumping out the window leaving their future selves to go on with their lives.

As they were flying off into the sky Danny asked Sam "So do you like our future?"

"Yes of course I do!" Sam exclaimed happily, joy spreading through every bone in her body.

"Good because I don't want to change any of it!" Danny stated, almost like a child he was so happy.

Sam smiled at him sweetly and Danny looked down at her. It was a very fanning the flames moment. Danny's face split into a large evil grin.

"Danny. What are you doing?" Sam screamed as Danny dived downwards suddenly, doing a series of loops and twists, making Sam scream in terror and delight.

"There's the street!" yelled Sam hoarsely her voice was weary from screaming when Danny was flying.

Danny flew downwards and landed gently letting Sam go. It was then that it started raining. The rain came pelting down drenching them both to the bone. Danny hair was now flopping extremely low over his eyes. Sam's own hair was completely covering her eyes and her hair tie had come undone making it longer and wilder. Danny came closer to her and hugged her. Sam although startled at this sudden gesture hugged him back. They had been through so much together as friends but already as a couple they had been through what seemed like an eternity of things. Sam hugged him back as hard as she could and could feel his body heat through his now drenched clothes.

She suddenly felt so cold she shivered and snuggled closer to Danny. She suddenly knew why she was soo cold; she looked up to see a frozen Danny his mouth twisted in a scream of agony. She cried out trying to move but couldn't her hands were frozen to Danny. She looked around to come face to face with the one the only Vlad Masters. He had aged a bit but still remained the same.

Sam screamed a high pitched scream trying to tug her arms away from Danny frozen form. There was a crack and the ice snapped free letting her run towards Vlad, her hands were like claws swiping through the air. She let out a hideous roar of anger.

"Why don't you ever die?" Sam exclaimed tears running down her face. She sobbed and threw a blind punch at Vlad who easily phased through her hand.

Sam let out another howl and beat her fists weakly into his chest. "Change Danny back now! Why don't you ever leave Danny alone? Why can't you let him live an easier life then he has? Things are only just really turning around for him!" Sam screamed on and on, still hitting Vlad and eventually getting to tired to even stand. She collapsed onto the ground fighting to keep back the darkness creeping into her vision. The last thing she heard was her own sobs and a soft voice saying, "I'm sorry" over and over again.

**I hope u liked that chappy. Hmmmmm best review gets a chocolate cupcake with black frosting and gummi bats ontop!**


	8. Holograms :P

**I changed the names in this chapter instead of writing the future Danny and younger Danny etc, I made the older people Daniel and Samantha were as the younger selves are Danny and Sam I found it much easier that way.**

Sam woke up to the sound of beeping and murmuring around her. She slowly opened her eyes it was difficult as they felt like they were being held down by lead. Under her eyelashes she saw six shapes standing in front of her.

"What's goin on?" She mumbled. There was silence then she felt a small body jumping on her screaming, "She's awake. She's awake."

"Andy?" She asked. She opened her eyes completely and saw Andy's face a centimeter away from her own.

"Hello! How're you doing?" He said brightly. Sam sat up a little straighter on the pillow.

"What am I doing here?" She said to the people that she had just noticed. There was Samantha, Daniel, Tucker's older self, Maddie and Jack Fenton's older self's and the older Jasmine to whom she hadn't met yet.

They all looked at each other and then Daniel said in the calmest voice he could muster.

"We found you on the street, you were out cold and we couldn't find Danny." As he said this he looked very troubled.

"What's going on? Where did Vlad go?" Sam said glaring at all of them hoping that they were just kidding, none of them said anything.

Samantha then said. "We don't know." Now that Sam was looking at her older self she now saw that her eyes were red and puffy and her mascara was smudged and runny.

"Samantha" Sam said. Samantha looked at her; she looked so sad and withdrawn. "Why are you so freaked out and upset? I mean you knew that all of this was going to happen didn't you?" She asked starting to panic more and more by the second.

Her older self started to sob. "What is IT!" She practically screamed, after that there was silence the only sound to be heard was her heavy breathing she was still very weak and this was taking a lot out of her.

"But….this wasn't meant to happen." Samantha said tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked now confused. She looked at Daniel hoping for an answer. The one she got did not lift her spirits any higher just made them sink even lower.

"When we went into the time portal all the things that happened to you guys happened to us but Clockwork told us to act like our older selves did when we visited. It's kind of confusing considering that it's us now anyway when Sam and I flew out the window we found the staff on the ground and we went to another time period and eventually found Clockwork. That Vlad thing was never meant to happen." Daniel finished looking at her and then he added, "We need to find Danny or else time will not happen the way it did our kids might not be born or I could disappear if Vlad kills my younger self." Danny looked down not saying anymore. Sam's eyes started to blur and she found herself in unconsciousness again.

Meanwhile….

In Space in a cave that had been dug into a large meteor, were Vlad and the fourteen year old Danny. Vlad was gazing at the younger fourteen year old halfa intently. He still looked the same as he had ten years ago. Had he died to? No he still had an older self. That would be impossible unless they were two completely different people, which they weren't.

Danny's eyes then started to flicker open he then sat straight up and screamed. "Sam!"

"She's not here you imbecile!" Screamed Vlad some old, yet familiar annoyance rising up inside him. Danny stood up quickly and looked up into Vlad's face with a look of pure hatred.

"Where is Sam!" Danny spat although his voice wasn't raised it sounded deadly and was full of power.

'I left her on the road. She seemed quite upset she wore herself out. I'm guessing your older self found her and she is in their care. Vlad said sounding sad_. Oh young love, I wish that I had moved on from Maddie and found the perfect match for me,_ Vlad thought. Danny calmed down enough to keep his voice in a normal tone.

"Why did you take me here?" Danny asked now weary.

"I wanted information. Why are you here? Why are you so young?" Vlad bombarded Danny with questions.

Danny wearily answered in order. "Clockwork is trapped through time so we came to save him, we meaning Sam and I. And well to tell you the truth that covers how old I am."

Vlad processed the information. "Daniel you are wrong about that." Vlad cried. "You haven't told we time you came from therefore I don't know."

Danny smiled to himself._ Good old Vlad. He still needs every detail._ "Sam and I left after we saved the world, I told the world my secret and we thought you had died because you were still in space."

"Well my dear boy. You were right I am an actual ghost now I did die in space. The meteor hit me and crushed my body, which is now floating broken through space." Vlad finished sadly.

Danny was amazed; the only emotion he had ever seen Vlad really show was anger and of course sadness when Danny had gone through time to defeat his older and dark self Dan Phantom. And now here before him was a different kind of Vlad who had tears running down his face and so much sorrow in his eyes it made Danny grimace. _It must be tearing him up inside._ Danny let out a sigh of relief, he was once again glad he was still on the good guy's team.

"Can I please go check on Sam now? Since you have asked all of your questions." Danny asked hoping the answer would be yes. His eyes gleamed with hope.

"Yes, yes go for it." Vlad said waving him off. Danny proceeded to fly out of the cave when he was interrupted by Vlad once more.

"Could you please give me a second chance and save me from that meteor in the past Daniel. If you can or, has it already happened?" Vlad said his voice pleading. Danny merely shrugged.

"I seriously have no idea whatsoever." Danny said looking back into Vlad's eyes with a serious look on his face.

"Well," said Vlad. "I'll let you go find Samantha then." He said wearily.

"It's Sam." Danny said, he had now gotten used to saying that after all he had known Sam for like ever.

"Whatever." Vlad said. "Could you go now?"

Danny merely nodded and flew out of the dark gloomy cave.

Meanwhile…..

Sam awoke in the middle of the night with tears streaming down her face. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the window looking out into the night hoping for any sign of Danny. She sighed. Nothing.

She wiped her face and sat on the bed looking out at the bright moon that shone down into the window lighting her face with an almost transparent look and making the tear trails that led from her eyes down her cheek to her chin and neck look like silver lines. As she stared at the moon her mind started to wander to the streets below, they really hadn't changed much since she was a kid. I mean sure there was flying cars and everything was more modern and cleaner. But the feel of the street remained, there were still kids that played in the streets and on their bikes (hover bikes), people having barbecues in their backyards, husbands and/or wives come home and greet their family, although none of that was happening now everything still felt normal. Everything seemed too peaceful it was dead silent. This was weird considering there were always cars driving by and honking and other night time noises in the past, but here it was just soundless and it was very peaceful. Sam's eyes started to droop so she lay back on the bed and then fell asleep. And this is how Danny found her.

Danny flew through the window to find Sam asleep on the hospital bed where Samantha had been only hours ago giving birth to his two beautiful daughters. She was lying on her back with her hands splayed out behind her head and her hair was all over the pillow and a few strands were covering one of her closed amethyst eyes, she was breathing in and out slowly. He floated over her watching her sleep it was very peaceful. Suddenly she opened her eyes and screamed for what seemed like hours. Out of shock Danny lost concentration of flying and dropped straight on top of Sam. It was then that Sam stopped screaming, when she smelt an all too familiar aroma.

"Danny!" She screamed hugging the startled ghost boy to her chest. It was at that moment that the entire family came running into the room finding Sam and Danny on a bed, hugging and on top of each other. Sam and Danny sat up quickly both blushing furiously.

"Little Daddy!" Screamed Andy flinging himself across the room to the younger Danny, knocking them both off the bed.

"Danny?" Everyone asked looking at the side of the bed. It was silent until everyone heard a small giggle that turned into two people laughing hysterically on the floor. Everyone peered over the side of the bed to see Andy and Danny rolling in the floor with tears running down their face.

"It seems he's taken a liking to me." Danny mused hugging the small child to his chest, in a fatherly way.

"Of course he likes you! You're his dad!" Both Sam's and Jasmine all said at the same time. Danny looked down at Andy and smiled.

"Yeah, Dad." He smiled to himself. "You know I think I'm getting used to that."

Sam smiled tears running down her cheeks, thinking to herself that she couldn't be happier then she was now. Danny looked at her and a confused expression crossed his face. "Sam, why are you crying?"

"Nothing I'm just really happy that's all!" Sam cried wiping her tears onto her pajama sleeve (the pj's were borrowed from Samantha). Danny put Andy into Daniel's arms and walked over and gently took Sam in his arms. Sam laid her head on his shoulder and eventually fell asleep. Danny laid her back on the white hospital bed and looked at Daniel and Samantha.

"Do you mind if we intrude on you a little longer?" Danny asked, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Not at all." Samantha said. "But you will have to share the same bed as Sam. If that's ok, there are no more beds left in the house."

"That's fine. If you don't mind me asking, do you guys live with my parents?"

Daniel and Samantha looked at each other and started to laugh. "No." Daniel said trying to stop laughing we have just been staying here in the last month of pregnancy; because Sam wanted a home birth and my parents had the hospital room. She wanted a non drug induced birth and she didn't want a strangers hand to be the first to touch the baby." Daniel finished seeming as if he had repeated it a few times before.

Danny nodded, "Well I better go to sleep now." He said looking towards the bed where the sleeping Sam was breathing deeply.

"Well goodnight. Oh and Danny what happened with Vlad could you tell me tomorrow" Daniel asked. Danny nodded. Daniel and Samantha turned down the corridor to the Jazz's old room to put Andy to bed then proceeded down to the spare room where they were staying. Jazz and Tucker had left a few minutes ago.

Danny turned towards the bed and lay next to Sam and watched he face change every so often but suddenly her face contorted into a face of horror. She was having a nightmare. Danny started to get scared. This was more than a nightmare, Sam was tossing and turning so much that Danny fell out of bed with a thump. Sam then started to scream, her scream was so loud and high pitched it was like a ghostly wail. Danny covered his ears but it didn't block it out he slowly crawled back onto the bed and put a hand over her mouth. She stopped screaming immediately but she started to shake all over and a sweat broke out on her forehead Danny could feel her face growing hotter by the second.

"Someone! Please help us!" Danny screamed. Somewhere in the house Lilith and Danni started to cry hysterically which woke Andy, making him cry. Everyone was making noise and causing havoc in the house. Danny's head was spinning from the noise.

"Stop it!" He whispered, "STOP IT!" He screamed but it got louder and louder turning into a ghostly wail. But this was the biggest one he had ever made. The entire house was shaking with the force of it; he couldn't stop that is until someone put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned and there was Samantha. He felt his mouth close immediately. Everything suddenly seemed to quiet over the noise. There were no babies screaming, no Sam shaking, no one yelling and waking up, just, silence. Danny turned and looked around there was the room but it looked frozen, there was Sam on the ground; her mouth still ajar and Daniel bending down to stop Sam shaking but Samantha and himself were the only ones moving, and a new guest it was Clockwork.

"Clockwork!" Danny jumped up and ran to the old ghost as he was about to give the old ghost hug he went straight through him, and landed on the floor face first. Rubbing his face grumpily he mumbled. "Hologram!"

**HAHA CLIFFY! Lol I thought that that was a pretty long chapter. I hope it was it was 7 word pages. I hope u like it! Stay tuned! Clicky the review button!**


	9. Poor Maddie

**More chapppttterrss :D**

"Clockwork, not that I don't like to see you but could you warn me about the whole hologram thing." Danny grumbled pulling himself off the ground.

Clockwork laughed and then sighed. "Ah Danny, I don't often get to play jokes and this one was to fun to resist." Clockwork smiled at Danny and then his hologram faded in and out. Danny frowned.

"Where are you Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"I am ….. In a cell somewhere, I have no idea where." Clockwork looked thoughtful and started looking around at his surroundings. "What happened here?" He asked looking kind of frightened.

"Happened? Don't you mean happening." Danny gestured to the chaos around him.

"I don't mean in your time, I mean the one I am in!" Clockwork said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. Where are you!"

"Hurry Danny before it's too late I …." Clockworks face turned into a look of horror before the hologram vanished.

"NO!" Danny yelled lunging himself across the room as if trying to stop Clockwork's body from fading.

Danny's body shook with sobs and tears were running from his crystal eyes down his cheek and dropping off his chin and onto his shirt. He pounded his fist in the ground.

"No, no, no, NO!" His voice was shaky. A hand touched his shoulder gently.

"Danny, you'll find him _and_ save him, you always do." Samantha smiled warmly.

He smiled back, a few stray tears rolled down his cheeks, and just as suddenly as it left the noise came back. The kids crying, Sam quivering on the floor; her head banging every so often, everyone yelling because of being woken up. Danny crawled over to Sam and swiftly took her hands in his.

He bent his head low next to her ear and whispered, "Sam, I love you. Please stop I need you to stop, ok." He brushed a stray hair from her face and she was suddenly still again. He picked her up tenderly, laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead. Daniel and Samantha took action they connected IV's and other things to Sam's body and put a mask over her nose and mouth to help her breathe. Danny silently watched hoping she would be alright.

Danny soon fell asleep in the chair next to Sam's bed after Samantha, Daniel, Jack and Maddie did tests on Sam, and was shaken awake by Sam at around one in the morning.

"What! Who's attacking …" Danny sprang into action his hands flying everywhere in an attempt to do karate move of some sort, but he stopped when he saw Sam's surprised face.

"Sam? You're awake!" Danny exclaimed hugging her tightly and praying that he would never have to let go of her fragile body. They broke apart. He looked her in the face; she looked so frail and broken. Her eyes had dark circle beneath them, her skin was ghostly pale, her hair hung limply against her head, her eyes gave off a dead look and her movements were slow and she seemed so tired.

"Sam, are you ok?" Danny asked concerned.

"I'm so tired Danny… I'm just so tired." She leant her head into his chest. He heard her mumble some words but only caught a few.

"He will come…cant sleep…mustn't…he's gunna kill…Danny…future." She moaned into his shirt. He could feel tears sinking through his shirt and touching his skin. They were ice cold. He ran his fingers through her hair shushing her like she was a small child, until she fell limp in his arms. He took her over to the bed and gently laid her down. This had been a hell of a day and he had a feeling it was only the beginning of many more to come. He stared down into her face.

Suddenly her hand moved like lighting and grabbed his wrist and gripped it hard. He looked down and then back to her face, where she was talking well actually shouting.

"Get away from him! Leave him alone you monster!" She spat. Then she suddenly started sobbing and her grip loosened. "Danny! Nooo come back to me! You can't leave me like this! She started hiccupping then fell back into tranquility.

He quickly ran out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards. _I hope it's still here_. He suddenly came across what he was looking for. _Yes!_ He ran to the kettle filled it up and turned it on, then got out a mug, sugar, milk and one choc-chip cookie. The kettle had finished boiling he ran and put all the ingredients (except the cookie) and the stuff he found in the cupboard into the mug then took it upstairs with the cookie in the other hand.

As he climbed the stairs he wondered what the nightmares were about. Maybe something from today triggered them. Like when he got captured from Vlad or something like that. Yes, that must be it! He walked upstairs and passed the guest bedroom taking a second to look in. There was Daniel and Samantha asleep. And there were the two cots one held each of his new born daughters. He walked along the corridor to the next room which held his parents he could here Jack 'snoring through the door and his mothers slight wheezing all was peaceful there. So he kept walking then he came to Jazz's old room where Andy slept he peeked in and saw Andy's small form on the bed and a small night light next to his bed was turned on. Danny smiled and walked on. Then stopped suddenly when he heard a voice call out.

"What are you doing up this late?" Said the voice it was a women's. He turned around to see his mother.

"Oh, hi mum. What's up?" he said cheerfully. She stared at him suspiciously then eyed the tea in his hand and the cookie in his other.

"You're having a late night snack?" She said one eye brow raised.

"Umm no, it for Sam. She's having a nightmare and you always made this tea when I had a nightmare. So I thought that it would help." He explained.

Her face visibly softened. She walked up to him and gestured for him to keep walking. She wanted to come with him. He walked into the room with his mother, putting a finger to his lips indicating to be quiet. Sam was having a nightmare again. She mumbling and tossing and turning. He gently shook her. "Sam… Sammy?"

She opened her eyes suddenly. "Danny! You're alive!" She sat up quickly and hugged him.

He laughed. "Well I was last time I checked. Here" He gently pushed the tea and cookie towards her. "This is what my mum always gave me when I was having bad dreams."

She smiled at him and took the tea and cookie. "Thanks Danny." She murmured. He was confused the way she looked at him was like he didn't get it, and he really didn't. She was eating and drinking slowly as she did he saw some colour come back into her face. When she finished the drink he put it on the bedside table. When he looked back to her she was sleeping peacefully.

His mum took this as a chance to talk to him. "Danny you know I love you right?" He turned quickly.

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed looking at her like she was crazy. She smiled at him.

"And you know I'm proud of you right?" He simply hugged her.

"Mum what's with all these questions?" he asked curiously. She sighed.

"Danny, I'm dying." She looked up at him. He had gone into shock mode.

"What from?" he whispered barely audible.

"Cancer, it's in my blood. I've been through kemo twice already." She said as he started to protest. He just stood there tears running down his face.

"But… but… but it's unfair!" he cried. He sobbed hugging her. He breathed in all of her familiar scents cinnamon, metal, cookies, lemon dishwashing liquid and her favorite old perfume she always wore. She couldn't die. She was Maddie Fenton nothing could stop her. His tears wouldn't stop now, his baby blue eyes were swimming with the salty liquid.

He started sobbing and hiccupping at the same time. "I… (Hiccup)…love… (Sob)…you… (Hiccup)…mum." Her arms tightened around his body.

"I love you to sweetie" She started to cry as well. Danny closed his eyes wishing he was back in his time were Sam wasn't scared, and his mum didn't have cancer. He also wished that clockwork was safe. Maybe this future wasn't so great after all. He thought.

**:D**


End file.
